


Shells on His Arm

by willow_larkspur



Series: Gwen's Competition Fics [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autistic Tracey Davis, Background Relationships, F/F, Gen, M/M, Social Worker Harry Potter, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Writer Blaise Zabini, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur
Summary: Blaise was enjoying a peaceful day at the beach. It would have been better if his soulmate hadn't been called into a "mandatory emergency meeting" with the Minister.





	Shells on His Arm

**Author's Note:**

> Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.  
Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if that’s you.  
Author’s Note: I totally would pass notes by writing my own arm if I knew it would go immediately to my partner’s arm. Just saying.

(^^)  
**Shells on His Arm**  
(^^)

Blaise didn't even look up from his writing as Tracey darted behind his lounge chair. It wasn't the most original hiding spot. Daphne was sure to find her sooner rather than later. Especially since Daphne was sure to seek out the spot of shade at some point. The blonde tended to burn if she even thought about sunshine for too long, never mind being out in it.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Blaise asked as he wrote another few lines before setting down his stylus to flex his wrist and fingers. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I've done anything?" Tracey asked, clearly defensive even if he couldn't see her. "I could be totally innocent."

"True," Blaise agreed. Tracey thunked her head hard against the back of his seat in silent rebuke. Blaise sighed loudly to let her know he was disappointed in her. She thunked him again. Gallantly, he decided to not acknowledge her childish behavior and picked back up his pen to continue writing.

The tingle of a fresh mark growing on his skin made him look down at his bare forearm. Instead of a message (because they often did exchange notes that way, as it was far more convenient that sending one via owl or even texting with a mobile), his soulmate was doodling seashells on his arm. Interspersed with the shells were repetitions of the letter Z. Obviously, Harry must have become bored in his _emergency mandatory meeting_ with the Minister.

_'Good,'_ Blaise thought a bit viciously. Maybe if Kingsley saw Harry doodling on his arm, he will learn better than to make Harry come in on his days off for meetings that he probably shouldn't even be attending in the first place. Harry wasn't even a deputy head of the Magical Child Protective Services department yet, despite it having been his brain-child. Meetings with the Minister should be done by the department management, no matter what skill Harry had at tugging at heartstrings--and purse strings.

Abruptly, the doodling stopped--in mid-shell, no less. A minute passed. Then two. Blaise returned to writing. Kingsley had probably admonished Harry for not paying attention. Another tingle alerted Blaise to more writing being added. He finished the sentence he was on before turning his arm to see the spot that it had been placed on.

_On my way home. Dinner with fam tonight. Bring T & D._

It was a bit odd to bring Tracey and Daphne to one of the infamous Marauder dinners. Not because of any tensions between the sides of their family, surprisingly. More because Tracey tended to get overwhelmed easily in crowds and well, Dora and Sirius both tended to be rather overwhelming separately. Together, it was almost guaranteed. For Harry to subtly insist that they both be there, something fairly important must be about to happen.

Hours later, as Sirius sobbed in dramatic happiness as he accepted the engagement ring from Kingsley and Tracey literally screamed her own excitement, Blaise conceded that maybe Kingsley could be forgiven for making Harry come in on his day off. After all, it was only right that Harry's permission be sought from anyone wanting to marry his dogfather.

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting Info:  
Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 11); MC4A  
Individual Challenges: Slytherin MC (x2); Sett to Destroy; In a Flash; Yellow Ribbon (Y); Yellow Ribbon Redux  
House: Hufflepuff  
Assignment No.: Term 11 – Assignment 03  
Subject (Task No.): n/a  
Other Hogwarts Challenges: Romance Awareness [D23] (Writing/Drawing on Skin)(Forgiveness); Insane House Challenge [33] (Heartstrings); 365 [70] (Permission); Scavenger Hunt [61] (Write a Spring themed fic.); Galleon ("Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?")  
Space Address (Prompt): n/a  
Representation(s): Blaise Zabini/Harry Potter; Autistic Tracey Davis; Marauders  
Bonus Challenges: Abandoned Ship; Most Human Bean; Second Verse (Lovely Coconuts; Clio’s Conclusion; Unwanted Advice; Middle Name; Zucchini Bread; Nontraditional; Found Family; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still); Chorus (Wabi Sabi; Machismo; Peddling Pots; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn; Creature Feature; Wind Beneath)  
Tertiary Bonus Challenges: HoSE (Schooner); O3 (Olivine); FR (Satisfaction); SN (Rail; Ameliorate); T3 (Terse; Thimble)  
Word Count: 534


End file.
